


All or Nothing

by Avistella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Akechi treats you to a meal as gratitude for saving his life from a hostage situation back in the Metaverse.





	All or Nothing

A frustrated grunt slips past Crow’s lips as he’s brought down to his knees, a Shadow looming over him with a menacing aura that far overpowers him. The Detective Prince furrows his eyebrows, his eyes downcast behind his mask and staring hard at the floor as his teeth dig into his bottom lip. The Shadow is wordlessly threatening to kill him, the young man’s heart beating erratically against his chest at the danger he’s in. He can’t believe that he got caught in a hostage situation with an enemy like this, and he feels utterly useless. It doesn’t matter how hard he tries to gain the Phantom Thieves’ approval by trying to be of as much use to them as possible since it will all be for naught in the end, but nevertheless, he curses his own weakness.

Joker frowns at the Shadow’s demand for money from him, and he hesitates for a brief second. The others don’t seem to notice their leader’s moment of hesitation, but Crow does, and a look of betrayal crosses over his face. At first, the high school detective felt shock that his own life was worth less than some simple currency before resigning to himself that this is how his life always has been and always will be. He can’t amount to anything despite what his public appearance might seem like, so it makes sense that he isn’t worth at least this much.

To the group’s surprise, however, you quickly jump into the fray from the rearguard with a determined look etched on your features as you throw coins towards the Shadow. “Here!” You yell at the enemy, pure and raw anger evident in your voice. “Take the damn money and let him go!”

Seemingly satisfied, the enemy leaves Crow alone, and the young detective stands back up on his feet, staggering back to the rest of the group where you offer him some medicine for his wounds before resuming battle.

* * *

There’s a collective sigh of relief from the group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves as they enter the safe room of the flashy Palace full of rigged games and the like. Everybody goes to do their own thing, some of the members flopping down onto the available chairs and couches with a chorused groan as they rest their aching muscles. It’s obvious that everybody is out of stamina, and Joker decides to leave the Palace for now. There’s still lots of time to spare, so there’s no need to rush through the rest of the place, though he does make a mental note to come more prepared the next time they infiltrate. But for now, everybody’s done all that they can, so the raven-haired male dismisses the group.

The next day, Akechi is walking through the busy and loud streets of Shibuya when he sees a familiar figure from the corner of his eyes. Now that he thinks about it, he never did give you his proper thanks for saving his life. Making up his mind, the charming detective walks over to where you stand, your attention focused on whatever is being displayed at the window, and Akechi brings you out of your thoughts with a gentle call of your name.

“Hm?” You make a questioning sound as you look up, and your face lights up when you see who it is. “Oh, Akechi! Hey there.”

“Nice to see you,” he greets with a sweet smile before his eyes shift over to what you were previously staring at. “Oh, that’s the movie that got really good reviews, isn’t it?”

You nod your head. “Yeah. I haven’t watched it yet though, so I wanted to try renting it now that it’s available, but…” You trail off into silence as you slightly turn away in embarrassment, chewing on your bottom lip.

Curious to know what you were going to say, the young man gently urges you to continue. “But…?”

Your hands move to hide behind your back, your fingers lacing themselves together as you shift your weight between your feet. A sheepish smile crawls up to your lips, and you confess with an embarrassed murmur while keeping your gaze down on the ground, “I, uh… I actually gave all of my money to that Shadow from yesterday, and I can’t exactly ask my parents for more money for this.”

With your attention still focused on the ground from something akin to shame, you miss the way Akechi’s eyes widen at your words. His heart skips a beat inside his chest, a certain emotion swelling up inside him as he brings his hand to lightly grasp onto his shirt like he’s trying to control himself or make sense of what he’s feeling. There’s a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it’s foreign and strange, and Akechi honestly can’t decide if he likes it or not.

“I can rent it for you if you’d like,” the offer leaving the student’s lips before he can even think twice about it.

“What? Oh, no, you really don’t have to—”

Your declination is cut off when Akechi smiles in an encouraging manner, tilting his head to the side that makes him look endearingly cute. “I haven’t seen the movie myself either. Perhaps we can watch it together?” His expression falters for a moment when he realizes that his suggestion might come off as meaning something else with certain implications, and once again, he feels his heart jump within him at the thought of spending time with you alone. “It’s the least I can do after what you did for me.”

You open your mouth to speak, but at the same time you do, your stomach makes an audible grumbling sound. Akechi seems surprised, and heat pools up to your cheeks as you duck your head. “I, uh… haven’t really eaten yet,” you explain with a nervous laugh.

“Allow me to treat you to some food then,” the Detective Prince offers, and this time, you choose to graciously accept.

Big Bang Burger isn’t far from where the two of you are, so you both make your way towards the restaurant despite all the controversy behind it. Admittedly, you don’t want to support such a company after everything that has happened, but it’s better than nothing, and although you hate to admit it, the food there is still pretty good.

All around you, there are people pointing and staring and whispering at Akechi as he passes by them, but it’s no surprise considering the recent turn of events. The young detective doesn’t seem to mind it though, so you try to ignore them as well, internally sighing in exhaustion to yourself as you both enter the building to get some food.

Even if Akechi did offer to pay for your meal, you opt for the cheaper options available out of guilt. The atmosphere between you two is awkward as you find a table away from prying eyes and ears, sitting across from one another. You both eat your food in silence with you fidgeting every now and then in your seat.

“Thank you,” you speak up, hoping to dispel the tense silence.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Akechi responds. “I’m kind of flattered that my life is worth all that you had.”

The student laughs like he made a good joke, but to your ears, it sounds hollow if not sad. His eyes then become downcast, and there’s an emotion peeking through that tugs at your heart. You’ve never seen him wear that kind of expression before.

“You’re priceless.” You don’t even think twice about your words. They leave you as if it’s the natural response, and Akechi’s eyes widen. His head bows low and allows his bangs to cover his face, hiding behind his brown locks. You don’t see the way his lips quiver, like he isn’t sure if he wants to smile or cry or whatever. But he is certain of one thing: he wants to live up to your expectations of his worth.


End file.
